


Something New

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre and Duo crash a wedding, kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellonemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mellonemrys).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

"You know we shouldn't be here," Duo whispered, trying to get comfortable in his crouching position.

"Of course I should be here!" Quatre replied, peering through the gaps in the closet door and pushing the Elvis costume to the side.

"We weren't invited. If we were then we would be out there in a comfortable seat instead of squeezed into a closet." When Quatre had proposed a trip to Vegas Duo had expected everything but ending up in a twenty four hour chapel spying on the bride and groom.

"She's my sister!" Quatre was definitely in a bad mood. "I don't even know this William Fletcher. There was no time to run a background check and now she's marrying him."

Duo scratched his nose. They made a killer margarita in the hotel, plus Heero, Wufei and Trowa were scheduled to arrive later this evening. Duo wanted to get some tanning before that and he was definitely not getting a tan inside this closet. "She eloped, Q. The idea behind that is getting married in secret without telling or consulting with anyone."

"I know what the word means and my sisters are free to elope, as long as I've had the chance to check out the person they are marrying."

"Overprotective much?" Duo muttered and before Quatre could start ranting about how he was only looking out for his family, he asked, "And what do you plan to do when they walk in?"

Quatre was quiet for a moment. "I haven't thought of that."

Duo hit him on the shoulder. "You mean to tell me you dragged me all the way to Vegas, pulled me away from a winning streak of blackjack and shoved me into a closet without having thought of a plan?"

"Well," Quatre said and tried to smile. "You can help me figure that out now."

"We go back to the hotel, that's what!"

The murderous glare thrown Duo's way said that Quatre wasn't happy with the suggestion. "Then let's get out of the closet and go congratulate your sister."

Quatre didn't have time to reply because the music started to play through the speakers and a couple entered the chapel. The groom looked happy, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The bride was wearing a white skirt and a blue top. They were both smiling. Elvis waited for them at the altar.

Elvis gave a short speech while the couple held hands and looked at each other.

"They are happy. They really love each other," Quatre whispered after a while.

Duo peered through the gaps. He didn't have Quatre's empathy but he could tell just by looking, that this was a couple in love. They spent the rest of the short ceremony in the closet and waited until the couple and Elvis left before coming out.

"It was a cool wedding," said Duo, stretching his legs.

"Yes," Quatre agreed. "I'm glad I didn't miss it."

"Just don't tell the bride," Duo joked.

Quatre smiled. "Come on, let's get back. I have a gift to buy and a background check to make."

Duo rolled his eyes and followed. There was a margarita in the hotel waiting for him.


End file.
